


Snow

by dasyuridae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ugh this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasyuridae/pseuds/dasyuridae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible attempt by me to copy the style of this awesome story seriously don't even read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It was a cold day. Outside the gym snow spiralled down to the ground, piling up in bright white heaps. The team tumbled into the brisk winter air, puffing frost like dragon breath in front of them. Hinata’s hat was bright blue, standing out against his dark coat. It was Kageyama’s, really. He’d lent it to the smaller boy months ago then given up on it. Now he had a red one blazing against his black hair. They walked home together, as they did every day. Hinata tipped his head towards the sky, revelling in the flakes of snow melting on his tongue. Kageyama threw a snowball at him.

Minutes later they lay laughing in a bank of snow, arms spread like dark wings against the bright white. Both of them had snow melting down their clothes. The warmth of their laughter was like protection against the ice water dripping down their backs, soaking through the fabric of their gloves and coats. Hinata smiled, his teeth flashing like he’d eaten a mouthful of the snow he’d thrown. Kageyama puffed a wordless response. His breath curled out and spread into the whiteness of the air.

“I’m cold.” he said, sitting up and brushing snow off his pants.

Hinata sat up too, sucking in great gulps of harsh air. “You threw it first.” the red head responded, shuffling closer to the other boy and holding out a piece of chocolate dug from one of his many pockets.

Kageyama took it, popping it into his mouth and savouring its milky taste. Days like this were good days. There was no need to fill the silences that blossomed up in the gaps between talking. They were happy in each other’s company, knowing without words what was being communicated to them. On the court as off they could read the movements of the other. Hinata stood up, snow spraying off of him. He had left a depression in the soft, flaky whiteness. Kageyama stood up too, blowing warm air on his chilled gloves. They continued walking home with their shoes crunching on the path.

“Natsu is gonna love the snow.” said Hinata, squinting his eyes at the barely visible sun.

Kageyama chuckled. The younger Hinata was even more enthusiastic than her older brother. “I bet you get snow down your shirt.”

“Look who’s talking. I trashed you in that snow fight just then.”

“You so did not.” The black haired boy exclaimed, good-naturedly grabbing Hinata’s hat. After a quick scuffle it was back on his head and they kept walking, scuffing their shoes in the snow. They strolled together through the descending mist, gloved hands clasped in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So um. Really short terrible thing from yours truly.


End file.
